La grave erreur de Justin
by Hachiiko
Summary: Réponse au défi N  9 proposé par Snapou Black  harry-ko. harrypotterworld. fr. Justin à fait un grosse, une très grosse erreur. Tant pis pour lui.


**Auteur : **Hachii

**Raiting: **M pour les mots et scènes assez violentes.

**Thème** : Respirer est vital.

**Personnage obligatoire** : Justin Finch-Fletchley

**Phrase obligatoire**: Maintenant tu sauras à quoi t'attendre de ma part.

**Fin obligatoire**: L'un des personnages doit y laisser la vie.

**Warning**: Présence de violence physique et verbale. (mieux vaut (le dire) deux fois qu'une)

**Résumé**: Réponse au défi N° 9 proposé par Snapou Black http:/ harry-ko. harrypotterworld. fr. Justin à fait un grosse, une très grosse erreur. Tant pis pour lui.

**Disclamer** : Rien n'est à moi, juste le déroulement de l'histoire.

* * *

><p>Il courrait. Il courrait vraiment, de toutes ses forces. Sa gorge était sèche et il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour boire un peu .<br>Mais s'il s'arrêtait, c'était la mort assurée…  
>Il arriva au beau milieux du Hall, poussant les élèves qui montaient l'escalier pour se rendre en cours. Il devait sortir, se mettre à l'abri. Courir pour son salut, pour sauver sa peau.<br>Et lui, il fendait doucement la foule, ou plutôt, la foule se poussait d'elle même pour le laisser passer. Eux au moins, ils étaient suffisamment intelligents pour ne pas le mettre en colère.  
>Car oui, lui Justin Finch-Fletchey, avait réussi à énerver la seule personne de Poudlard qu'il ne fallait pas énerver. Et maintenant, il allait le tuer.<p>

Il était à présent dans le parc, pas loin du cercle de pierres. Il se cacha derrière l'une d'elles et tenta de calmer son souffle. Respirer, il devait respirer.  
>Mais il l'avait retrouvé.<p>

-Ca ne sert à rien de te cacher. Tu le sais pourtant, mon cher Justin…  
>-Ne me fais pas de mal ! Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé ! Je ne le referai plus !<br>-Je ne peux pas pardonner ce que tu as fais.  
>-Mais, c'est pas si grave, réfléchis-bien, c'était juste de la taquinerie !<br>-Oui, mais seulement, je ne supporte pas d'être taquiné. Tu aurais pu faire ça à qui tu voulais, mais il a fallut que tu le fasses à moi… MOI !

Sa voix était partie dans les aigus, un sort faisant voler en éclats l'immense rocher.  
>Tombé à terre de peur, Justin tentait de ramper, ses jambes ne le portant plus.<p>

-Oh, allons, mais où vas-tu comme ça ?  
>-Laisse… laisse-moi…NON !<p>

Il venait de se faire plaquer au sol par le pied de son bourreau, appuyant fortement sur sa colonne vertébrale.

-Laisse-moi partir… pitié…pitié…  
>-C'est pas en chialant que tu vas me faire changer d'avis…<br>-Qu'est ce que je dois… faire alors ?  
>-Hum… j'hésite encore, vois-tu. J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir à plusieurs façons de te faire payer ton audace. Deux me sont restées en tête.<p>

Il se mit à califourchon sur son dos, empoignant ses cheveux pour lui relever la tête.

-Tu veux les entendre ?  
>-Ouh…oui<br>-Bien. Tu choisiras celle qui te plait le plus, d'accord ?

Justin hocha la tête comme il put, les larmes dévalant ses joues.

-Alors, premier choix : je veux que tu t'offres à moi comme la pute que tu es. Je veux que tu te mettes à genoux devant moi jusqu'à ce que je jouisse dans ta bouche.

Cette idée, alliée à la voix si froide et si suave à la fois, fit redoubler de violence les larmes de Justin.

-Pas mal hein ? Et deuxième choix : assume ta connerie et arrache-toi les yeux. Alors quelle option tu préfères ?

Sa main relâcha les mèches de Justin qui sentit aussi le poids dans son dos s'en aller. Il s'était levé.  
>Bien sûr, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Entre le satisfaire sexuellement et perdre ses yeux, il n'y avait pas à tergiverser longtemps.<br>Décidé, le pitoyable garçon se releva, essuya ses joues et se retourna.

Il était là, assit sur un des imposants reste du rocher, un sourire horrible fendant son visage.

Lentement, Justin s'approcha de lui jusqu'à tomber à genoux entre ses jambes qu'il avait écarté, juste pour lui.

-Je vois que tu choisis la prudence.

Le garçon ne répondit rien, ouvrant simplement le pantalon de l'autre. Résigné, il sortit le sexe du garçon de sa prison de tissu et commença à doucement le masser.  
>Cela semblait plaire au tortionnaire qui posa ses mains sur la parois rocheuse, s'appuyant nonchalamment sur elles. Ainsi, il pouvait observer sa victime s'affairait sur lui, le souffle entrecoupé de sanglots.<p>

-Allons, ne fais pas ton timide. Lèche-donc.

Ce qu'il fit. Avec hésitation d'abord, puis réalisant que c'était de sa langue que dépendait sa vie, y mit plus d'ardeur.

-Bien… continue…

Il se dégoûtait lui-même. Pourquoi se pliait-il à ces conneries ? Pourquoi ne se rebellait-il pas ? Il n'était pas meilleur que lui, après tout. C'est juste qu'il avait plus de charisme…  
>Mais maintenant qu'il avait commencé, il devait faire tout son possible pour rester en vie. Alors il s'activa, lançant un regard aguicheur à l'être qui le toisait.<p>

-On dirait que t'aime bien finalement. Je me suis pas trompé, t'es vraiment un petite pute…

Sur ses mots, il plaqua agressivement sa main contre sa tête pour lui imposer un rythme impossible.  
>Puis il se libéra.<br>Repoussé juste après qu'il eut tout avalé, Justin n'osait plus lever les yeux. Pourtant, quand une main vient se poser sous son menton, il releva la tête pour se retrouver face à deux yeux aux pupilles encore dilatées par l'orgasme.

-T'es pas si mauvais finalement… tes lèvres de salope font du très bon boulot.

Il se pencha vers Justin, comme pour l'embrasser, remonta une main vers son visage.

-Peut être que je devrais te garder juste pour moi…

Justin tremblait. Etait-ce bien ?  
>Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'eut pas le temps d'éviter les deux doigts qui vinrent se planter dans ses yeux.<p>

-AAAAAH ! ARRETE ! ARREEEEETE AAAAAAAAAH !

Quand il retira ses doigts, ses yeux n'étaient plus que de la bouillie ensanglantée.  
>Se levant, il ne le regarda même pas, essuyant cette saleté qui s'accrochait à ses magnifiques doigts d'un coup de baguette.<p>

-Maintenant tu sauras à quoi t'attendre de ma part.

Pas un instant il ne se retourna pour regarder Justin rouler par terre comme un fou, ses mains plaquées contre son visage en sang.

-Enfin, si toute-fois tu recommences…

Et il partit.  
>Mais il n'y aurait jamais de nouvelle fois pour Justin, qui, fou de douleur, s'était frappé la tête cotre la pierre. Son crâne brisé ne lui permit pas de survivre.<br>Ainsi mourut Justin Finch-Fletchey.  
>Il devint le triste exemple qui poussait le monde à ne pas chercher Draco Malfoy.<br>Il faut aussi dire, qu'il avait été le seul assez con pour passer une main dans ses cheveux couleur de lin pour les ébouriffer…

* * *

><p>Ok, je vous le concède, la dernière phrase est tout bonnement déroutante, mais c'était ce que j'avais en tête au début (une phrase à la con pour fin) Snapou m'en soit témoin.<p>

Passez donc sur le forum :) (lien en haut de page et sur mon profil)


End file.
